Half Girlfriend
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: Dost se jyada...Girlfriend se kam..! She loves him but he don't...still she says "Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi..! *Two Shots*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Thank u all of u for reviwes keep supporting :)**

 **HidenSeek 06** : Glad that u find it loveable :) Thanks for review I really missed your review on my last fic :( but glad that u did it when I watched :)

 **Kamikaze Knight** : Really u liked it :) then i can write...right haha ;) Arey yaar maine us k bare main socha hi nhi tha Tarika ka Abhi ko aandar bulana achha hua socha nhi tha nhi toh pata nhi kya ho jata u know na *wink* haha ;)

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : yeah me too if FW shows them on one bike ;)

 **Guddi Abhirika fan** : of course we r friends :)

 **Arooj, Abhi, Piya, Aditi, urvi abhi fan, Heer29** Thanks for review yeah very beautiful romantic atmosphere everywhere coz it's rainy season ;)

 **Abhijeet ki deewani** : yeah main bhi unhe jane nhi deti haha ;) He is indeed Hot n Handsome ;)

 **Preet** : yeah this was my fav song too :) oh really 100 times better Thanks hehe ;)

 **In Abhijeet's Home...**

In hall two mens were arguing on one thing from last fifteen minutes...

Abhijeet irritatingly "kya yaar Daya kab se ek hi bat pooch rahen ho"

Daya in cold tone "kunki tum sahi sahi jawab nhi de rahe ho mujhe issiliye bar bar pooch raha hoon"

Abhijeet "lekin kyun jaan na hai tumhe"

Daya said with rag "ye mere sawal la javab nhi "

Abhijeet while surrending coz he knew that his buddy not going to listen him now "ok fine...mai us se pyar nhi karta...nhi karta main us se pyaar...ab khush"

Daya with shocked "kya ? kyun?"

Abhijeet annyingly "ab is kyun kya matlab hai yaar, (it's obvious thing to tell him) simple i dont love her...i dont have feelings for her"

Daya in unbeliveble tone after hearing his words "Abhi kahin tum ye meri vajah se toh nhi keh rahe ho na"

Abhijeet raising his one eyebrow "kya matlab hai tumhara"

Daya meaningfully "mera matlab tum acche se jante ho...tum is liye toh nhi keh rahe ho ki mai aur shreya ab ek sath nhi aur humne ek sath shadi karne ki kasam khai hai isliye"

Abhijeet "kya bakwas kar rahe ho Daya aisa kuch nhi hai"

Daya restlessly "toh phir problem kya hai"

Abhijeet in tired tone "Daya not again kaha na I dont love her"

Daya painfully "but she loves you"

Abhijeet while looking at him suspisiously "aisa usne tum se kahan"

Daya looked at him and instantly averted his gaze and said "haan"

Abhijeet warningly "Daya"

Daya while accepting his lie turned his face towards him and said "thik hai usne aisa nhi kahan but mujhe aisa lagta hai ki vo tum se pyar karti hai aur man lo agar sach mai vo tum se pyar karti ho toh"

Abhijeet "Daya vo sab mujhe nhi pata mai bas itna janta hoon ki mai us se pyar nhi karta yaar"

Daya really feeling angry on his casual repies "toh phir vo kya tha jo tum mujhe hospital mai bata rahe the (khatre mai Abhijeet)"

"Tum jante ho bhi Tarika ki kya ahmiyat hai meri jindgi mai"

"Tumhe Tarika k bagair jene ki aadat dalni hogi"

"Nhi daloonga mai koi bhi aisi aadat"

Abhijeet in normal tone "come on yaar Daya vo sab ek natak tha jo hum ne un mujrimon ko pakad ne k liye kiya tha"

Daya sternly "achha toh vo sab ek natak tha... toh un sab baton ka kya jab tum ne use dinner pe bulaya tha apne ghar mai, jab tum ne use valentine's day pe aur use coffe shop mai prapose karne gaye the, jab uske sath movie dekhne gaye the, jab use surprise dete ho...kafi hai ya aur gin'nvau"

Abhijeet who was silent listener now got the chance to speak and said firmly "kunki vo meri dost hai...aur main us din use prapose karne nhi gaya tha yaar...prapose karna hota toh kab ka kar liya hota..?"

Daya shockingly "what ? Sirf Dost...Tarika sirf ek tumhari Dost hai aur tumne ek dost samjh kar ye sab kuch kiya par koi ladki ise dosti kaise samjh sakti hai...aur tum keh rahe ho vo tumhari dost hai haan?"

Abhijeet while seating on couch removing his shoes "haan"

Daya while looking at him angrily "kya haan matlab vo sab tum ne sirf ek dost k nate kiya...lekin sab ko sirf ye dosti nhi lagti Abhi"

Abhijeet stopped and while looking at him up "Daya tum kya chahte ho...tum kya sun'na chahte ho ki mai us se pyar karta hoon par ye main kyun kahu yaar jab ki mai use pyar nhi karta"

Daya while seating beside him and said in soft tone "main bas tumhe khoosh dekhna chahta hoon Abhi"

Abhijeet in soft tone "aur agar meri khushi us k sath na ho toh"

Daya with surprise "toh kis mai hai ? tum kisi aur se pyaar kar te ho"

Abhijeet sturbnly "nhi pehle ye batao ki tumhari khushi kis mai hai?"

Daya in smile while dispointing on his buddy's behaviour said "Abhi tum khush ho toh mai khush hoon...tumhari khushi mai hi meri khushi hai...toh ab batao tum kisi aur se pyar karte ho?"

Abhijeet "nhi...main kisi aur se pyar nhi karta aur nahi Tarika se karta hoon...maine kabhi Tarika k bare mai vaisa nhi socha yaar...Tarika sirf meri ek achhi dost hai yaar agar us se main pyar karta toh tumhe nhi lagta ab tak maine use prapose kar k shadi kar k hamare bachhe bhi ho jate (daya looked at him shockingly) 8 saal bahot hote hai Daya ek dusre ko samjh ne mai...8 saal ho gaye hume ek dusre ko jante hue par kabhi mujhe waisi feeling nhi aai...

Abhijeet in dreamy tone looking at him asked "tumhe survi aur shruti yad hai Daya ?" (Daya nodded his head in yes) Survi sirf kuch pal k liye mere sath thi par pata nhi kyun jab usne kaha ki main us se pyar karta tha aur mujhe kuch yad nhi toh bahot bura laga tha mujhe shayad Survi se jyada bura laga tha laga ki kash mujge sab kuch yaad aa jata toh main use usi pal apna leta...aur Shruti vo bhi toh bas kuch din k liye thi lekin ek ajeeb sa ehsaas mere dil mai jaga k gai thi yahan tak maine use prapose karne ka bhi soch liya tha par (laughing on his fate) vo bhi meri kismat mai nhi thi and he sighed...

Daya looked at him having pain on his face after looking at his glistning eyes he also realised that somewhere...somewhere his friend his right coz he also gone from the same situation in his life...

Daya again confirming from him asked while putting his hand on his shoulder "Abhi is bat pe tum clear ho na...tum sach mai us se pyar nhi karte na"

Abhijeet in strong tone "haan Daya sach mai us se pyar nhi karta...Tarika ek bahot achhi ladki hai yaar vo meri bahot achhi dost hai par haan...ek dost se jyada aur girl friend se kam" ( in naughty tone to Daya) "jaise tum ek dost se jyada aur bhai se kam"

Daya with fake anger "kya matlab main tumhara bhai nhi hoon"

Abhijeet in almost teary tone...he also dont know why his eyes turned teary "nhi tum mere bhai nhi ho balki bhai se bhi badkar ho...tum toh meri jaan ho yaar"

Daya was also in tears instantly hugged him and crassing his hairs said "bahot maja aata hai na tumhe mujhe satane main"

Abhijeet nodding his head in yes while hugging Daya more tightly...after seperating from hug Daya softly wiped his tears and said "thik hai tumhe apne dil pe jabardasti karne ki koi jarurat nhi kyunki main nhi chahta mera dost koi samjhota kare...par ek bat hai tum Tarika se thoda dur raho taki us k dil mai koi galat fehmi na paida ho...(but it was too late coz missunderstandings are already created...) kyunki shayad use ye na pata ho ki vo tumhari sirf ek dost hai...

 **After few days...**

In bureu Abhijeet was doing his work on his laptop and at the same time Tarika came in bureu without greeting anyone in the bureu and while ignoring all gazes she directly made her way towards Abhijeet desk coz it was not new for them and she stood their...

Tarika in low tone "Abhi...Abhijeet (Abhi looked up at her) tum mere ghar aaj dinner pe aa sakte ho"

Abhijeet first looked at Daya who was also seating there in front of his desk where Daya's eyes were already on him and rembering his words and turning his gaze towards Tarika he said "vo...vo Tarika mai thoda busy hoon...vo aaj bureu mai bahot kam.." but another voice cut him "vo jarur aayega Tarika dont worry (at this Abhi glared at him but ignoring it Daya in smile ask her) batao kab bhej doon aaj uska kam mai kar loonga"

Tarika really in happy tone "Thank you Daya...Thank you so much" ( while turning towards Abhijeet) "vo tum 9:00 baje tak aa sakte ho ya phir tum time batao..."

Abhijeet nodding his head "nhi it's ok main aa jaunga 9:00 baje tak"

Tarika was really happy and left from there after once again thanking to Daya...

As soon as Tarika left from there Abhi angrily looked at Daya where Daya was busy in reading file...after feeling his constant gaze he looked up at him and said "kya hai...kuch bolna hai?"

Abhijeet sternly "Tum ne aisa kyun kiya ? Kuch din pehle toh bada bhashan de rahe the mujhe...Kal kuch aur bata rahe the aur aaj kar kuch aur rahe ho..."

Daya calmly "Taki tum aaj jake vo sari baten bataoge jo tumne mujhe batai"

 **A/N : Friends 2nd chap is ready just waiting for your reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : It's just story so take it as a in polite words more than welcome but bashing not allowed.

It's sad-emotional AbhiRika fic coz while writing my eyes glistening with tears seriously I'm very sensitive ;'( If possible do listen song before reading 'Main phir bhi tum ko chahunga' ;)

 **Kamikaze Knight** : Yaar maine ye story sirf song sun k likhi hai, I dont even know the story of Half Girlfriend but I really liked that song 'Main phir bhi tum ko chahunga'

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : I know it's shocking but Kuch gadbad nhi hai ;)

 **Guest** : Yaar abhi toh AbhiRika likhna start kiya...n u r saying write on Daya-Purvi I cant sorry Thanks for review :)

 **Abhi** : Yaar aap sirf itna hi likhte ho kya I like it very much coz i'm big fan of Abhi haha ;)

 **Aditi** : It's not so called dosti yaar...for him it's just friendship n i'm not expecting anything from anyone except reviews in polite words :)

 **Mona** : oh u find it interesting nice to know :)

 **Urvi Abhi fan** : Here is your update :)

 **Heer29** : Really i'm good writer glad to know that haha ;)

 **MaitreyiAbhi** : Here is the update :)

 **Piya** : yeah really Abhijeet dont love Tarika n AbhiRika k bech sab thik ho jaye I dont think so ;)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : yeah it's unbelivable...He dont love her :(

 **Preet** : Here is answers of your questions in the update ;)

 **Guest** : Have patience yaar hehe ;)

: Have patience...here is the chap ;)

 **In Tarika's home...**

At 8:50 PM Tarika was excitingly waiting for him coz today she will gonna confess him that she really loves him more than her life...she was in beautiful navey blue clour long dress coz blue is his favourite clour her curly hairs were falling on her both shoulder with small cliff...wearing beautiful chain with diamond pendant looking extremely beautiful...she also decorated the hall with red and white combination of flowers and baloons...she created this romantic atmosphere like a perfect date...

Today she was feeling like most happiest person on earth...only confessing her feelings to him giving her that much happiness while thinking what will happen when he will accept her praposal..she would be luckiest person but she didnt know that fate has already decided something else...which she is not going to accept easily,

Finally the clock strike at 9:00 PM and at the same time door bell ringed...Tarika while thinking perfect timing...of course he is very punctual and she opened the door and found yeah Abhijeet was standing there in blue shirt and his black coat with blue jeans...their dresses always matches by chance...he was looking at her with his charming smile...God ! He's smile...any girl would fall for him only looking at his smile...she came back from his dreamland when he snapped his hand in front of her eyes saying "Hi.."

She feel embrassed and while standing aside she welcomed him inside...where as soon as Abhijeet entered he was in shock looking at the arrangements and decorating of the hall...now he's fear gonna come true...fear of facing her...fear of breaking her heart...fear of loosing his friend but he have to do now...now or never if today he took a back step then it would be very hurtful for both of them...

Abhijeet asking her in soft tone looking at arrangements "Tarika ye sab..."

Tarika with shy smile "vo tumhe bad mai batau'ngi...tum aao na...yahan baitho while pointings towards chairs where only tow chairs were present only for them...she made him seat on chair like a boy do for his girl but she was doing for him...she made her comfortable on another chair...where Abhijeet was nervous not knowing what going to happen although he had idea about it but still he was in fear he faired his hand in hairs to calm down his emotions...nervousness...

Tarika while serving food to him told him to proceed...Abhijeet astonished looking at the dishes coz all dishes were his favourite it was not surprising that much too coz almost everyone in the bureu were aware of it..they finished their dinner in silence...after getting free from dinner...Tarika softly hold his hand and they were standing in middle of the hall...

Abhijeet while freeing his hand in restless tone "Tarika tu...tum bataogi bat kya hai"

Tarika while standing in front of him on her one knee which was unexpected thing for Abhijeet...

Tatika softly in smily tone "Abhijeet I Love You, Will you marry me" (Abhijeet was stunned and in extreme shock took a back step, his ears were echoing with her words...)

Tarika while standing properly coz not getting reply from him...looking at him gets confused and asked him with "Abhijeet kya hua...tum...tum ne jawab nhi diya ?"

Abhijeet jerks "Tarika tu..tum ye kya bol rahi ho.."

Tarika calmly while stepping close to him "Kya matlab Abhijeet...main tum se sach mai bahot pyar karti hoon khud se bhi jyada "

Abhijeet softly looking in her eyes "Tarika listen...I dont want to hurt you please mujhe galat mat samjh na...par main tum se pyar nhi karta"

Tarika's eyes immediately turned teary as soon as he completed his sentence feeling like her whole world crashed down, her all drems faded away...she asked him hopefully with painful coz she was not ready to accept this bitter truth "Abhi...Abhijeet tum majak kar rahe ho na"

Abhijeet silently in guilty nodded his head in No "nhi Tarika mai majak nhi kar raha"

This was enough for breaking her heart into small pieces...she started crying silently...and while sobbing she asked like a little kid with hopes "Abhij...Abhijeet tum...tumhe aaj tak kabhi mujh se pyar nhi hua...mere liye thodi si bhi feelings nhi jagi tumhare dil mai"

Abhijeet again while looking down took a deep breath and nodded his head in No

Tarika again asked with fear "kisi aur se pyar karte ho?"

Abhijeet "nhi Tarika main kisi aur se pyar nhi karta...Tarika sach mai maine tumhare bare waisa kabhi nhi socha"

Tarika again stared crying more this time but silently...Abhijeet softly moved close to her and while wiping her tears "Tarika please...I'm really very sorry main tumhe hurt nhi karna chahta par please tum rona band karo...Tarika please mujhe aisa mehsus ho raha hai ki main tumhara gunhegar hoon...aisa lag raha hai ki bahot bada gunah kiya hai maine please..."

Tarika while looking at down tears continuesly falling on her chheks from her eyes and she said again wiping her tears nodding her head "Nhi Abhij...(her words stuck in her throat and she just turned her face on other side to compose herself and took deep breath and again turned towards him) "nhi Abhijeet...tum please sorry mat bolo isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai..."

 **Tum mere ho is pal mere ho...**

 **Kal shayad ye aalam na rahe...**

Tarika slowly moved towards him and softly wipe his tears coz he was also in tears looking at her like this broken "Abhijeet please...main tumhare aankhon mai aasun nhi dekh sakti...tumhe khudko jimmedar samjhne ki koi jarurat nhi hai"

 **Kuch aisa ho tum,Tum na raho...**

 **Kuch aisa ho hum,Hum na rahe...**

 **Ye raaaste alag ho jaye...**

 **Chalte chalte hum kho jayeee...!**

Tarika moving back with injured smile "jaruri thodi na hai ki agar main tum se pyar karti hoon toh tum bhi mujh se pyar karo...mujhe tum se pyar hua tumhe kisi aur se hoga aur waise bhi pyar cheena nhi jata dil se kiya jaya hai..."

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

 **Is chahat mai mar jau'ungi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi..!**

Tarika in requesting tone pleasing to him "Abhijeet main tumhe meri dil ki sari baten batana chahti hoon tumhe apna maan k ek pal k liye hi sahi...pata nhi phir kabhi keh paungi ya nhi please" (Abhijeet just nooded his head in yes looking at her painfully)

 **Meri jaan mai har khamoshi mai...**

 **Tere pyar ke nagame gau'ngi..**

 **Hmmmmm...**

Tarika's smile widened when she watch his head in approval but still in teary dreamy tone "pata hai Abhijeet...main tum se itna pyar karti hoon ki aaj tak maine itna pyar toh khud se bhi nhi kiya aur nahi kabhi kar paungi...apni jaan se bhi jyada chahti hoon tumhe...pyar kya hota hai ye maine tumhi se jana hai aur pyar bhi ho gaya vo bhi tum se...itna pyar ki ab toh har jagah sirf tum hi dekhai dete ho.."

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi..!**

 **Is chahat mai mar jau'ngi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi..!**

Where Abhijeet was quitely listening her...his eyes following her every movements tears still rolling down from her cheeks she was fighting with her emotions, her feelings, her heart which was just wanted to be with him only...only him...

 **Aise jaruri ho mujh ko tum...**

 **Jaise hawayyyyen sanso'n ko...**

Tarika with crying "Tum meri ek aisi jarurat ban gaye ho ki vo jarurat koi poori nhi kar sakta tumhare alawa (At this Abhijeet tried to stop with "Tarika please" but before he would say something she said showing her hand to him "please bol ne do Abhijeet ab main ye baten apne dil mai nhi daba sakti please)

 **Aise talashu main tum ko...**

 **Jaise ki pair jameenno'n ko...**

 **Hasnaaa... ya rona ho mujhe...**

 **Pagal... si dondo'n main tumhe...**

Tarika while choking "Mai...Meri aank...aankhen sirf tumhe dekhna chahti hai Abhijeet...jab tak ek bar tumhe na dekhu loon adhurapan sa lagta hai...jab tak ek bar tumhe dekh na loon mera din pura nhi hota...ab toh meri hasi bhi tum se hai, mera rona bhi tum se hai, meri khushi bhi tum se hai, mera gum bhi tum se hai...tum haste ho toh khushi mujhe hoti hai, tum rote hote ho toh mujhe bhi rona aata hai, choat tumhe lagti hai dard mujhe hota hai...(at this moment while seeing tears in Abhijeet's eyes she really feels bad her heart pinched and while wiping his tears "isliye tum kabhi rona mat...main hamesha tumhe khush dekhna chahti hoon...Abhijeet please na tum...tum please khud ko jimmedar mat samjho..." )

 **Kal mujh se mohabbat ho na ho...**

 **Kal mujh ko izzajat ho na ho...**

 **Toote dil k tookde lekar...**

 **Tere dar pe reh jau'ngiiiiiiiiii**

 **Hmmmmmm...**

While wiping his tears she whispers to him in teary tone "Abhijeet tumhe ek bar gale laga sakti hoon...shayad kal moka na mile...shayad kal mujhe izzajat na ho please"...at very next moment she hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck tightly her head was rested on his shoulder while shedding her tears...where Abhijeet was still standing without wrapping his arms around her after listening her barely teary whisper "please Abhijeet ek bar please" his heart melt and he slowly wrapped his arms around her...as aoon as Tarika felt his arms on her back she closed her eyes in sooth, in satisfaction, in pleasure...after all his every single thing make her comfort, happy, relax...

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

 **Is chahat mai mar jau'ngi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungiiii..!**

After some time she broke the hug and with beautiful smile softly kissed on his cheek with whisper "I really love you"

 **Tum yuun mile ho jab se mujhe...**

 **Aur sunhari main lagti hoon..**

 **Sirf labo'n se nhi ab toh...**

 **Poore badan se hansti hoon...**

Abhijeet with hesistantly while making her understand "Tarika you have to move on"

 **Mere din raten salone se...**

 **Sab hai tere hi hone se...**

Tarika with glistening smile "itna asan nhi hai Abhijeet aur kabhi hoga bhi nhi...mera din, meri raten, mera hona bhi sirf tum se hai"

Abhijeet again trying with "Tarika tum aise" Tarika cut him with "please Abhijeet ab agar tum mujhe khush dekhna chahte ho toh please mujhe force mat karna"

 **Ye sath hamesha hoga nhi**

 **Tum aur kahin Main aur kahin...**

Abhijeet while when proceed to leave in guilt when Tarika with smile crossing her arms on her chest in naughty tone "Abhieet...Tarika ji tumhari dost toh hamesha k liye rahegi na?"

Abhijeet stopped and turned towards her with smile...yeah he smiled now from that time when he was entered in Tarika's home...somewhere her teasing tone made him relax...his heavy heart lightened...he was feeling like heavy burden released from his heart with smile "Tarika ji aap meri dost thi, hai aur hamesha rahegi jab bhi yaad karogi mujhe hamesha tumhare samne paogi"

 **Lekin jab yad karoge tum**

 **Main ban ke hawaa aa jaungaaa..!**

 **Ohhhhoooo...**

Abhijeet in naughty tone "vo isliye Tarika ji kunki (while smirking) you are my half girlfriend...ek dost se jyada...aur girlfriend se kam?" With this both brust out in laugh with tinge of smily tears

Abhijeet moved towards her and said while patting her cheek "Tarika tum ek bahot achhi ladki ho dekhna tumhe mujhse bhi achha ladka milega" with this Abhieet softly kissed on her forehead where Tarika closed her eyes in plesure and Abhijeet leaves her home...

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi...**

As soon as Abhijeet left from there Tarika opened her teary eyes while looking at him going in teary tone whisper to herself "Abhijeet tum mujhe chaho ya na chaho...Main phir bhi tum ko chahungi"

 **Is chahat mai mar jau'ngi...**

 **Main phir bhi tum ko chaungi..!**

 **A/N** : Friends gussa mat hona I just wanted to write sad story on them so I write it...I wanted to write it's sequal too if u want it's sequal then do tell me but I cant promise u that AbhiRika will unite *wink* ;)


End file.
